Home
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: There was an injured Pokemon that needed attention and only one girl was brave enough to try to help. Will she be able to earn the trust of the Pokemon and help it? Or will their enemies get the best of them. OC/Pokemon friendship pairings.


**A/N: Hello! This is my first attempt at a Pokémon story and could quite possibly be my last, but that's not the point. This story took me the better part of a day to come up with and this is the end result. It's a bit choppier than I intended and lacks some detail, but it's what came. Please, give it a chance. Enjoy!**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

The mud squelched under several pairs of feet as the rain continued to pound the world. A girl crossed a rickety wooden bridge over the rushing water that flooded on by. She knew that if the rain continued to drench the world with this force, the bridge would be flooded over and no one would be able to cross it until the water receded. Her Pokémon followed her without hesitation; even the fire type Pokémon followed her without question.

She looked at the run down house that she had been called to go to. Most of the windows were boarded over with aged grey wood and several feet of the roof's shingles were missing. What little lawn lined the front of the property was overgrown with dead weeds and tall grass. Her Pokémon companions made no sign that there were any other Pokémon hiding in the overgrown yard.

 _But there's one inside_ , the girl thought, continuing towards the house. _And they need me._

Technically, the girl didn't know for sure that the Pokémon within the house needed her or not. She had heard stories about a Gengar that needed medical attention. The only problem with the locals doing anything was that the Gengar wouldn't let anyone come near it. It was known to use its abilities to scare off anyone that tried to come into the house.

 _I have to try though_ , the girl told herself mentally, stopping just outside the broken fence that surrounded the tiny yard. _Someone has to help the Pokémon out…_

Something howled in the house and the remaining shutters flapped against the boarded up windows. Espeon and Umbreon moved to stand in front of their master and narrowed their eyes, baring their teeth. The girl put her hands on their heads, calming them down with a reassuring touch. The two Pokémon stop growling, but their bodies remained tense. An Eevee popped her head out of the raincoat that the girl wore and wiggled her ears, listening for something that the girl couldn't hear. Her other Pokémon pressed closer to her, ready to defend her.

"It's all right, guys," the girl said, glancing at each of them in turn. "The Gengar is just trying to scare us away because she's scared. Once we show her that we mean no harm, she'll stop trying to push us away from here."

Umbreon glanced over his shoulder and looked doubtful. The girl offered a wan smile and pressed onward. She felt her heart race in her chest as she crossed over the dilapidated fence. It wasn't that she was scared of what she would find inside the house; she just didn't know what the condition of the Gengar was or how much help she could offer the injured Pokémon.

Eevee burrowed closer to the girl in her raincoat and offered a little lick on the girl's chin. The girl smiled down at the fluffy brown Pokémon before crossing the small yard. She reached out and pulled at the wooden boards that barred the entrance to the house, amazed when they fell away with relative ease.

"You don't think that's a good sign, do you?" the girl asked, glancing back at the other Pokémon.

Persian and Liepard shook their heads and sat back on their haunches, blinking as the rain hit their heads. Ninetales made a small sound, his tails swishing behind him. Houndoom sniffed the air and pawed at the ground, her nervousness very visible in her tensed body. Absol bumped his head against the girl's elbow, watching as Espeon and Umbreon passed through the door.

"Let's get inside before we catch a cold," the girl said, following after her two bolder Pokémon. "We'll feel better once we're inside out of the rain and then we can look for that Gengar." She adjusted her grip on the bag that she'd thrown over her shoulder on the way to the house. "Hopefully we can help her before the storm causes the bridge to flood over. I don't know if she'd appreciate the company overnight."

Once inside the house, surrounded by her Pokémon, the girl pushed back the hood of her raincoat and revealed long red hair. She unzipped her raincoat and let her Eevee jump onto the floor. Her blue eyes roamed over the darkened room, noticing the broken furniture that lay scattered all over the place where covered items didn't sit. Her Pokémon settled in a small semi-circle around her as something howled in the house again.

"Hello?" the girl called out, tightening her grip on the strap of her bag. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

The door banged open loudly behind her small group, spooking Liepard and Houndoom. The two Pokémon turned and growled loudly at the door that swung back and forth on its hinges. The girl didn't move away from her spot, swallowing her uneasiness.

"Hello?" she called out again. "My name is Tawni and I'm here to help you. If you'd let me." She glanced around as the furniture started to shake. "I'm not here to hurt you. I swear that I'm not. My friends won't hurt you either. Please, show yourself."

The howl changed into a sobbing sound that filled the house, shaking the walls. Tawni saw something move near the back wall and took a step towards it. Espeon knocked her back as a dark ball of energy was flung towards Tawni. The girl crashed to the floor on her butt as the ball of energy went out the door.

"Espeon, Umbreon, no," she ordered, seeing the two Pokémon ready themselves to send an attack or two back at the moving shadow. "Wait." She pushed herself back onto her feet. "She's scared." Tawni raised her voice. "Please, Gengar, show yourself. We're not your enemies. We won't attack you unless you seriously try to hurt one of us." She shifted her backpack and let it fall on the floor next to her feet. "I know you're injured and haven't been able to leave this house for weeks. The town's people are concerned about you and your health. They sent for someone to help you and that's why I'm here."

From the back of the main room came a Gengar that floated cautiously above the floor for a moment. Tawni noticed the seriously nasty burn that the Pokémon had on her right leg. Gengar fell to the ground, looking exhausted and wary, but when Tawni tried to approach, Gengar's eyes burned an angry red and she sent out another Shadow Ball. Tawni held her hands up to show that she was unarmed.

"That's a nasty burn that you've got there," Tawni commented, watching the injured Pokémon settle down against the back wall. "I could treat it for you, if you'd like."

The Pokémon narrowed her eyes at Tawni and ground her teeth together.

"I don't mean to take you to any Pokémon Center," Tawni told the Pokémon. "I have medication and bandages in my backpack. That way, I can treat you and let you go where you want. I don't intend on making you go anywhere that you don't want." She smiled kindly at the Pokémon. "I won't even try to put you in a Pokéball. I never carry more than a couple at a time, but I rarely use them."

Ninetales and Persian nodded in agreement at that and settled down on the floor behind Tawni. Gengar didn't look like she believed a single word that Tawni said. The young Pokémon master reached underneath her raincoat and pulled out her two Pokéballs. As the Pokémon in the room watched, she threw the balls back through the door to the house, sending them beyond her reach.

"There." Tawni turned her attention back to the injured Gengar. "No more Pokéballs to trap you in. They're gone and I won't go after them until it's time for me to leave."

Gengar's red eyes turned towards the door and then back on Tawni. She made a dirty gesture at the Pokémon master and moved closer to the wall that she'd rested against. Espeon cocked her head to the side, watching Gengar for a moment before looking back at Tawni.

"Oh!" Tawni said, hearing the soft voice of the Pokémon in her head. "Are you hungry, Gengar?"

Gengar looked away, crossing her arms. She couldn't silence the loud rumble that came from her stomach, speaking more without opening her mouth.

Tawni crouched near her backpack. "Of course, you're hungry. I've got some food for you, if you'd like it." She pulled out a collapsible bowl and a rather large bag of Pokémon food. "You can eat all that you want."

While Gengar watched, Tawni poured a hefty amount of Pokémon food into the bowl. Tawni handed the ball over to Umbreon, who carefully took the bowl in his mouth and carried it almost all the way to Gengar. Feeling threatened, the Gengar merged back into the wall and left the room. Tawni sighed and straightened once more. She couldn't feel the presence of the injured Pokémon in the room, but she knew that the Pokémon was somewhere in the house, watching.

"I don't think we're going to be heading home anytime soon, you guys," she said softly to her Pokémon companions. "Not until we can get Gengar to let us treat her burns." She shook her head at the looks that she was given by her Pokémon. "I can't just let her continue to be like this. If I let her suffer, she's going to go hungry and her burn could get infected and she could die from that. I can't just abandon her."

Her phone vibrated against her hip and she quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Tawni, its Mica," a voice answered her. "Where are you?"

"At the house that the injured Gengar was rumored to be in," Tawni answered, moving to stand in the doorway to the house, just outside of the range of the rain. "She's here and her injury is really bad. I haven't been able to treat her yet. She's scared and won't let anyone near her."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Not that I can think of. Right now, I'm trying to get her to eat something, but that could take some time. She doesn't trust me or the others. And I can't say that I blame her. Whatever hurt her was cruel. I wouldn't trust anyone easily after an injury like that."

"Do you think that you could have her fed and healed before it gets really dark?"

"Probably not. Why?"

"I just don't like the idea of you being in the middle of nowhere when the weather is like this. I'd like to know that you're safe at home."

Tawni smiled. "You're such a great boyfriend, Mica. I'll be fine with my Pokémon around me. Besides, the bridge that led me to the house is now flooded over. I'm not going to be able to go anywhere until it recedes some."

"Damn!" Mica cursed.

The girl's smiled faltered. "Mica, what's wrong? Did something happen to my uncle? To you?"

"No. Professor Elm is okay and I'm okay, but you won't be for very long if you don't get home soon." He cursed under his breath again. "The new Team Rocket is approaching the area that you're in. They've been attempting to steal powerful Pokémon from their masters and they've heard about your Pokémon."

"Oh." Tawni looked back at her Pokémon, trying to remain completely calm for their sake. Their eyes showed her that they weren't falling for it. "How many do you think will try to come for me and the others?"

"Rumors said that it could be as many as ten and they're heavily armed. Tawni, please, try to get out of there as soon as you can. I'm on my way right now, but there's a good chance that they'll beat me to you."

"Oh." Tawni looked back out at the rain. "I'll try to speed things up with the Gengar, but I can't make any promises. Please, come as soon as you can, Mica. I don't want anything bad to happen to my Pokémon…or you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Mica promised. "Just stay indoors and try to keep yourself safe. I love you, Tawni."

"Me too." She heard an annoying beep in her ear. "I should go now. My phone's about to die. Remind me to charge it later." A crack of lightning lit up the sky. "I love you very much, Mica. Bye."

Tawni hung up when Mica said his goodbyes. She grabbed onto the door and closed it against the rain. Her Pokémon looked up at her expectedly.

"We're going to have to prepare for the worst, you guys," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "Bad guys are coming and we're running out of time to prepare for them." She lifted her eyes when she felt Gengar's presence in the room again. "Gengar, please listen to me. There are people coming here soon that would love nothing more than to capture you and abuse your abilities. The only chance that you have to escape that fate is if you eat and let me heal your injury. You could flee easier if you let me help you or you could survive longer in a fight, if necessary. But you have to let me help you."

Gengar peered out of the wall that she was partially hid in. She stuck her tongue out and wiggled it mockingly. Tawni sighed and looked around at her Pokémon.

"It's going to be a long night then," she muttered, sitting down on the floor. "I hope things look better in the morning."

Ninetales lay down on the floor behind Tawni and wrapped his tails around her, offering her support and warmth. Persian and Liepard lay down nearby, flicking their tails as they stared at nothing. Eevee lay beside Absol and Houndoom remained near Tawni's feet. Both Umbreon and Espeon sat like statues in the middle of the room, watching Gengar with unblinking eyes.

"Play nice," Tawni whispered through a yawn and snuggled closer to Ninetales. "We're all friends here."

Gengar waggled her tongue again and pulled at one of her eyelids, still mocking the Pokémon trainer and her Pokémon.

Tawni smiled and closed her eyes.

OOOOOOOOO

Tawni knew she'd only slept for a couple hours when she woke up to the sound of something being slid across the floor. She opened her eyes and looked past her Pokémon in search of the sound. A small smile touched her lips when she saw that it was the bowl that she'd given Gengar.

It was empty and moved towards her when Gengar pushed it towards her. The ghost Pokémon pointed at her mouth and then patted her stomach. Tawni got the message and moved slightly out of Ninetales' reach, pouring more Pokémon food into the bowl. Espeon took it up in her mouth and brought it to the ghost Pokémon.

As Tawni watched, Gengar scarfed down the bowl of food like she'd hadn't eaten in days. Tawni had to remind herself that Gengar probably hadn't been able to get food for a long time. Thanks to that wound on her leg, Gengar probably hadn't left the house for food since the wound probably left her open for attacks from healthier Pokémon. Or the greedy Pokéballs from the trainers that wanted to have all the Pokémon that they could catch.

 _Poor thing_ , Tawni thought as Gengar sent the bowl back and leaned back against the wall, looking more satisfied than Tawni had seen her. _I hope she never comes back to this condition again. No Pokémon should have to suffer like this._

"Do you want some more?" Tawni asked, petting Houndoom when the Pokémon laid her head upon her lap.

Gengar looked thoughtful for a moment like she was seriously considering the question. She shook her head and patted her belly again. The Pokémon let out a loud burp and then laughed. The laugh changed to a small sound of pain and Gengar pressed a hand against her right leg where the burn was an angry red.

"Gengar," Tawni called out softly, watching the Pokémon grimace. "Do you want me to help heal that faster for you?" She gestured at her backpack. "There's medication in there that could treat your burns properly. If you would just let me –"

The injured Pokémon pressed herself closer to the wall and shot off another Shadow Ball. Tawni pulled her hand back away from the backpack slowly, watching the Shadow Ball pass over her head. Persian and Liepard hissed at the Pokémon, but didn't move from their spots.

"Okay, okay, easy," Tawni said softly, lowering her hands. "We'll wait a little before we try that again. Okay? We'll go nice and slow. Don't worry."

Tawni leaned back against Ninetales and the Pokémon wrapped his tails around her again. The Pokémon trainer watched Gengar for several moments before her eyelids grew too heavy to keep open. Eevee moved away from her best friend, Absol, and curled up in Tawni's arms, snuggling her face against Tawni's neck. Umbreon and Espeon remained in their position, watching Gengar for any sign of danger.

Gengar laughed again; the sound moved through the house as did the sound of her pain when the burn grew irritated again.

OOOOOOOOO

Tawni woke up again in the early morning hours by the sound of low growling and slowly opened her eyes. Houndoom and Absol flanked Espeon and Umbreon, teeth bared and their bodies tensed up in preparation of attack. Gengar was standing closer to Tawni than the wall that had been her safe zone, watching the small group with pain filled eyes. Tawni set Eevee down and moved out of the protective circle of Ninetales' tails. Pushing herself to her feet, Tawni moved towards her other Pokémon and put her hands on Houndoom's and Absol's heads.

"Guys, relax," she ordered, running her fingers through their fur. "Let her be."

The Pokémon trainer moved past her Pokémon slowly and approached Gengar with caution. The Pokémon didn't move away from Tawni, watching her with wide red eyes. Tawni held her hand out towards the ghost Pokémon and offered a smile.

"Are you ready for me to help you?" she asked softly.

Gengar nodded slowly, plopping herself down on the floor and displaying the injured limb that had been festering for a long time. Eevee bounded over with the Pokémon first aid kit in her mouth, looking excited as ever. Once Tawni had the bag, Eevee ran under Absol and bumped her head against his chin.

Tawni reached into the first aid kit and pulled out a burn spray and some bandages. Her brow furrowed a little as she looked up at Gengar. "I'm not going to lie to you, Gengar. This spray will really burn when it touches you, but it will change to a pleasant cooling sensation very quickly afterwards. Please don't move away from the spray, no matter how much you want to. It's going to help more than the burn would make you think. Do you understand?"

Gengar nodded and looked away. Tawni popped the lid off of the spray and took hold of the Pokémon's injured limb lightly. Gengar made a loud sound of pain at the spray's contact with her raw flesh, but she didn't pull away. Tawni saw the Pokémon bite down hard on her bottom lip and wished that she could do more to help. Ducking her head, Tawni focused on spreading the medication over the burn completely.

"Okay, bandage time," Tawni said, setting the spray down once she was satisfied that she'd coated the entire burn with enough of the medication. "This will hurt a little too, but you've already faced the worst of the situation, Gengar."

The Pokémon looked doubtful, but didn't move as Tawni bandaged her wounds. Once the wounds were mediated and bandaged, Tawni rocked back onto her heels and put the supplies back in the first aid kit. She got back to her feet, backing away from the Pokémon as Gengar rose to her feet, testing out her treated leg.

"How does that feel?" Tawni asked, watching the ghost Pokémon.

Gengar danced around on her feet and laughed, pulling more faces at the others in the room. Tawni smiled at the Pokémon's display and dropped her first aid kit back into her bag.

"It looks like you are feeling much better," Tawni commented, scooping up her bag and strapping it on her back. "We'll leave you alone with your excitement now. Take care of yourself." She turned her back on Gengar and looked back at her Pokémon. "Let's head out, everyone. Maybe we'll meet Mica on the way and avoid getting caught by the –"

Tawni stopped moving when both Espeon and Umbreon jumped in front of the door and growled. She saw flashes of images that Espeon sent to her through the Pokémon's psychic abilities. The images that she saw made her stomach clench into painful knots and her body flood with cold fire.

"They're coming," she whispered, backing away from the still closed door. "Oh God, they're coming." She reached for her phone and hurriedly typed in Mica's number. "Mica, please pick up. Someone pick up. Please."

The phone rang three times as the phone's charged level started dwindling towards nothing. On the third ring, someone picked up, but Tawni knew she had only a little bit of time to convey her message.

"Mica? Hurry here, please! They're coming!" she cried into the phone, holding it tightly. "They're coming here! Mica, please!"

She made a small sound as the phone went dead in her hands before Mica could speak to her. Tawni lowered the phone slowly and stood silently for a moment, staring at the aged door in front of her. Eevee jumped up and landed on her shoulder, rubbing her head against Tawni's cheek in an attempt to make Tawni feel better.

"You guys," Tawni whispered, turning to face her Pokémon. "There's a group of bad guys coming here to get us. I told you that I would never ask for you to fight for something that you didn't want to fight for and I'm sticking true to those words. As far as I know, there is plenty of time for you all to run from this place and disappear into the world where those men wouldn't find you. I can stay here and delay them for as long as I can to give you time to cover more ground. I don't want to make you fight for me. I never did. So, if you want to go, know that I won't stop you and that I won't feel any different about you than I do now." She offered a small smile. "You are all my best friends in this world. I love each and every one of you so much."

Her Pokémon glanced around at each other as if conferring in their own secret, silent language. As one, they moved forward and took a stance in front of the door. Tawni smiled softly at their display of loyalty, rubbing Eevee's furry head. Her blue eyes turned towards Gengar, who had stopped dancing in order to watch the little group.

"Gengar," Tawni said, tilting her head to the side. "I'm not going to ask you to stay here to fight a fight that's not yours. Not while you have just been treated from an injury caused by fighting something bigger than you. You can leave here now and enjoy your peaceful freedom. Let us take care of this threat and please live a long life full of happiness."

Gengar frowned and looked at the Pokémon trainer with confusion. Tawni smiled weakly and then turned her back on the Pokémon.

"Let's go outside and wait," Tawni instructed her Pokémon. "We'll have more room to maneuver out there."

Tawni led her Pokémon out of the house without looking back. Umbreon and Espeon looked back at Gengar as they brought up the rear of the group. They held the ghost Pokémon's gaze for several heartbeats. When Tawni called for them, they turned away from Gengar and headed out into the softly lit world beyond the house.

Gengar looked around the house and watched as the furniture started moving. She laughed and her laughter was answered by dozens more.

OOOOOOOOO

Tawni stood her ground as a group of men dressed in black uniforms crossed the bridge. She narrowed her eyes at the large red R that was emblazoned on their chests like a badge worthy of praise. Her Pokémon were tensed, ready and waiting for the chance to attack the Team's threat.

The group's leader stopped several yards away from Tawni's group and smirked. "So, you're the great Professor Elm's niece," he commented, looking the group over. "And these must be your loyal Pokémon. How fortunate for us that the tip of your location has come out to be true. Our leader has always wanted to take his revenge on the good Professor Elm and add some rare Pokémon to his collection."

"Your leader can shove it and rot in jail," Tawni shot back bitterly. "He's not taking my Pokémon and make them his slaves. That's not the purpose of Pokémon and not the job of a Pokémon trainer."

"You're so wrong," the man said as his men spread out in a line. "Pokémon that weren't meant to be eaten are meant to do our bidding. To do our odd jobs and fight for us as the ultimate weapons."

Persian and Liepard growled loudly at that, flashing their sharp canines at the Team across from them.

"But you'll never realize that truth with that attitude," the leader continued, looking unfazed by the display of sharp teeth. "That means you don't need these lovely pets of yours. You could never let them come to their true potential and for that, you don't deserve to have them." He snapped his fingers and his nine friends raised their Pokéballs at the ready. "Boys, relieve that idiot girl of her Pokémon."

"Guys," Tawni said, spreading her hands out. "Get ready."

When the Pokémon from Team Rocket's side emerged from their Pokéballs, Tawni could see the pain deep in their eyes. She knew that she couldn't save them from the life of senseless fighting and servitude to the Team on her own. For now, she had to let her Pokémon fight them off and hope that some authority would help free those poor puppets from the grasp of such an evil organization.

Her Pokémon fought valiantly against the opposing side, dodging Pokéballs that the Team threw at them in hopes of catching them. Tawni was knocked backwards when Houndoom was sent flying by an attack from one of the Team's Pokémon. Houndoom glanced at her with a sorry expression before darting off to continue fighting.

Tawni watched the fight with sad eyes, seeing all of the injuries that the Pokémon on both sides were earning. Her heart ached and she silently wished that her Pokémon would turn and run away while they had the chance. Their pain was her pain and she couldn't stand to see them fight for something that they should never have had to fight for in the first place.

 _Please,_ she thought, looking up at the heavens for a moment. _Please, end this battle soon before someone gets seriously hurt._

Eevee came running over to Tawni, bearing a small burn on her paw. Tawni cradled the small Pokémon against her chest and drew her knees up to her chest too.

The world shook around them and haunting laughter echoed in the air. The battle stopped as man and Pokémon alike turned their gaze to the house. The door and the boarded up windows burst open and dozens of Ghastly and Haunters poured out of the dark holes, led by the injured Gengar.

Team Rocket cried out in alarm as one as the ghost Pokémon came flying at them, throwing attacks that couldn't be blocked by the Team's Pokémon. Several of them were knocked on the ground and pinned there. Haunters flew among the crowd and stole Pokéballs from the Team, throwing them into the river that flowed under the bridge, saving the other Pokémon from being caught back up. Gengar laughed and picked up the Team Rocket's leader, lifting him high in the air. She narrowed her red eyes at him and dropped him onto the edge of the bridge, letting only his hands hold onto the aged wood.

The ghost Pokémon waggled her tongue at him and stepped on one of the man's hands, causing him to cry out.

"Gengar!" Tawni called out to the Pokémon from where she sat on the ground. "Don't kill him. There's no real justice in killing someone."

Gengar looked doubtful, but moved away from the man. A Haunter came up and grabbed him, spinning him in large circles. Gengar moved to where Tawni was sitting and offered her a hand up. Tawni graciously took the Pokémon's hand and allowed herself to be pulled onto her feet.

"Thank you, Gengar," she said, bowing her head slightly at the Pokémon. "And thanks to your friends as well."

The group of ghost Pokémon smiled at her and waggled their tongues before disappearing. Tawni's Pokémon moved to stand around her, watching the other Pokémon that had once belonged to Team Rocket.

"Tawni!" someone called out from the other side of the bridge. "Tawni!"

"Mica?" Tawni asked before being scooped up into the arms of her boyfriend. "Mica, you're crushing Eevee!"

The little Pokémon made a small sound and squirmed out from between Tawni and Mica's chest. Mica's dark gray eyes looked down into Tawni's as he pulled back a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked, still holding her in the protective circle of his arms as the authorities finally crossed the bridge and started collecting the Team Rocket members that sat scattered on the ground. "Did they hurt you?"

"No," Tawni said with a small smile. "I'm fine. My Pokémon kept me safe and so did Gengar and her gang." She glanced around them at the authority officers moving nearby. "Please, let Team Rocket's Pokémon go back into the wild. They've been held prisoner in Pokéballs for too long."

The other Pokémon looked at her with tired happiness. One by one they turned and moved across the bridge and into the tall grass, disappearing into freedom.

"Let's get you home," Mica said, draping his arm around Tawni's shoulders. "Your uncle is going to have a fit if I don't bring you back to him immediately."

Tawni nodded and turned away from the house, ready to go home. "C'mon guys. Once we get home, I'll feed you and treat your injuries properly."

The young Pokémon trainer and her boyfriend were stopped short by the appearance of Gengar in front of them. Gengar crossed her arms and stared up at Tawni.

"Gengar?" Tawni frowned. "What's wrong?"

Gengar pointed at Tawni and then towards the bridge. Tawni heard the soft whisper of Espeon's psychic voice in her head and her frown vanished.

"You want to come with me?" Tawni asked, raising an eyebrow. Gengar nodded. "Are you sure you're up for that?"

Gengar nodded and laughed, revealing her teeth. Mica squeezed Tawni's arm.

"I think that you're not going to get rid of this one," he commented when Tawni turned her gaze on him. "Not for a very long time."

Tawni smiled and motioned for Gengar to follow her. "Welcome to the family, Gengar. Let's go home."

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: This is one of my longer one-shots that I've placed on this site. Please let me know what you think of this. Let me hear the good, the bad, and the ugly. I'm a big girl, I can handle some criticism. Leave a small comment or two in the little review box and I may get back to you. Thanks guys! -Scarlet**


End file.
